Stuck On You
by The Rose Is 4 Beautifly
Summary: Songfic based on Elvis Presley's 'Stuck On You' Drew can't get enough of May. contestshipping


A songfic based on Elvis Presley's 'Stuck On You'

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song Stuck On You

Story's written in Drew's POV

* * *

**You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
Shake-a, shake- sugar,  
But you'll never shake me  
Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue,  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you**

I couldn't help but laughed at my girlfriend as she shook the apple tree once more and several apples fell, one hitting her head on the way. I shook my head at her and she just glared. She started placing the fallen apples in her basket before trying to get more down.  
"Need help?" I asked as I hugged from behind.  
"No I can do myself, thank you very much," she replied while trying to shake me off.  
"Why don't you just use Venusaur's vine whip?" I asked her, tightening my grip around her waist.  
"I didn't think of that," she answered. "Now, let me go!"  
"Never," I responded.  
"Drew!"  
"You can struggle all you like, I'm not letting go."  
"Drew!"  
"Fine," I sighed, releasing my grip.  
"Thank you," she said, jumping out of my arms. I gave her a face full of disappointment and she ruffled my hair. "Don't worry once I'm done you can hug me all you like." My face lit up and I kissed her cheek.  
"Love you, May," I stated. She just giggled.  
"Love you too," she replied. "Go home. I'll be there shortly."  
"Fine," I sighed, defeated. "But hurry. I'll miss you."  
"Yeah, I'll will. Relax," she commended. I turned to walk home. _  
_"Seeya."  
"Bye."

**Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair*  
Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear  
Uh-uh-uh,  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you**

I heard the front door close just as I finished dinner. I made spaghetti. _May loves spaghetti.  
_"Smells good," I heard May said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Just good, I thought it smelt wonderful," I remarked, a smirk plastered on my face as I turn to face her.  
"I guess you're right," she responded as I pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm always right."  
"Unfortunately, that's true," she said before pulling me into a kiss. I squeezed her tighter. _I love this feeling._ "But I love you anyway." she added as we parted.  
"Love you too." I replied, running my fingers thou her hair. "Good. Let's eat." she proposed, releasing my grip on her and headed for the table.  
"Yes, let's," I agreed, but I want to hold her longer.

"Mmmm, that was good," May praised.  
"Did you except anything less from yours truly?" I joked.  
"Of course not," she conformed. "Now, let's wash up." She picked up both our plates and headed to the sink. I sighed, picking up our glasses and place in the sink with the plates. May started running the water and picked up a sponge. I sighed, again, and hugged her from behind.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"You promised hugs, remember?" I answered. She giggled and turned around in my arms.  
"Yes, but," she paused and slid out of arms, "you have to catch me first." She ran into the living room with me on her tail, the dishes long forgotten.

**Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart**

We looped around the living room and she headed back to the kitchen. When I ran in I couldn't see her. As I walked passed the table I heard a faint giggle so I stopped. I lifted the table cloth and saw May sitting there.  
"Found you," I teased but she already crawled out and headed down the hall. I peeked down the hall and notice the cupboard door close. Smirking, I wander pass and thought out loud,  
"I wonder where she could have gone." I heard faint giggles and turn towards the cupboard. I slowly turn the handle and opened the door quickly. I found May, trying to compress her giggles, in the corner. I scooped her up and whispered in her ear, "Hiding ain't gonna do you any good."

I placed her on the couch in living room and we started kissing. My arms wrapped around her waist and her hands play with my hair.  
"You caught me," May muttered when we parted.  
"Yeah and now not even a herd of wild Tauros will tear us apart," I replied.  
"Good," was the only respond I got then we started kissing again, this time with more passion. I felt May unbuckle with belt and then I remembered something.

**Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you**

I held May's hands to stop her and pulled away to stop the kisses. May frowned.  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
"Nothing, I need to ask you something," I answered.  
"Shoot," May said.  
"Well," I paused, "now that we're together, I feel like nothing can take me from you. I think it would be easy to take a Growlithe from it's dad." May looked at me confused.  
"That's not a question," she stated.  
"I'm not finish," I responded. "I love you and I wanted to ask you," I paused and pulled a small jewelry box from my jean's pocket, "will you marry?" I asked as I open the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring with sapphires either side of the diamond. May looked at me in disbelief._ Please say yes, please say yes,_ I chanted in my head.  
"Do I have to ask that?" she asked, a small smile appeared on her face.  
"I will prefer it if you do," I answered, I bit unsure of what she'll say.  
"Of course, you idiot," she laughed and place the ring on her finger. "I love you."  
"I love you too," I replied. I felt so giddy. _I'm going to marry May!  
_"Now where were we?" May asked. "That's right." She pulled me into another kiss. _I can't wait to see what the future brings._

* * *

THE END

*I know May doesn't have black hair but I don't really care

Please Review


End file.
